


Thought Postcards from Ennis

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [11]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Thought Postcards from Ennis

Watched the sunrise this morning. Sun smiled at the end of the road. Thought of you.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Life crawls on its belly. Cross off each day, each month. Two more days.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Damn it, Jack. Wish it could always be like this.  
\---------------------------------------  
Got the postcard back. Big red stamp across my heart.  
\----------------------------  
Ain't enough whiskey in the world.


End file.
